Fullmetal Drabbles
by Military Mechanic
Summary: For every chapter, there is one hundred word. For every chapter, there is a different story. A different character. A different life. Sometimes, they show a bright ray of hope. Sometimes, they show nothing but the most abysmal parts of ones soul. Sometimes? Sometimes, they show something else completely.
1. Edward Elric

A/N: so, i've got my first 'in-progress' up now. you all excited? no? well, maybe this will make you a little more excited. this is a series of drabbles. each chapter will be exactly one hundred words. no more, no less. i will do one for every main character in the series. so, uh, my goal is to have quite a bit of chapters posted for this thing. maybe...twenty-five? that sound like a good number to you?

if anyone wants to leave me a review, tell me how i did, and maybe even suggest a character to do next, that would be great!

* * *

**Edward Elric -**

He will give up every thing for Alphonse. His life, his soul, his very breath. Anything that Truth wants, it can have. Anything that it needs in exchange for his younger brother's body, he will give up freely. Even if it means that he never again sets foot on Earth, but always wanders aimlessly in the _other world_.

Because, really, hasn't Alphonse already done that? Given up everything, just because Edward asked? So his he not to do the same? Who is he...Not to give it all?

He's no-one and he has no right to live when Alphonse cannot.


	2. Alphonse Elric

A/N: hey ya'll, second chapter! again, this is exactly one hundred words. rules from the first chapter apply. feel free to toss me a message, tell me what you think, and say who you think i should do next. i swear, i don't bite! *silence* much...

* * *

**Alphonse Elric -**

He will never blame his brother. Not now. Not ever - even when the older boy's determined to take all the fault on his own shoulders, to convince everyone that it was all his doing. It wasn't, after all, and Alphonse knows that even if no one else does.

He was there that day.

He learned alchemy with Edward.

He helped his brother with the transmutation.

He could have said _no_.

But he didn't - because he wanted to see his mother again, just like Edward had.

He'll never blame it on Edward. Not when he could have stopped it from happening.


	3. Riza Hawkeye

A/N: so, chapter three. and not a single review so far. are these not as interesting as i thought? no? well, i don't really care. i'm going to keep updating until i complete this little goal of mine - and if people show an interest, i'll do it even longer. the same rules apply as always, if you want to see a certain character done, just leave it in a review. :D

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye -**

She will never miss her shot, not when it counts. Even if her body is bloodied and broken, her soul shattered and her heart irrepairable, her hands will always be steady. They _have_ to be steady, because if they aren't then everything could be lost.

If she misses her shot, even once, it could mean the death of all she knows and all that she cares about.

So, when the time comes to once again line her enemy in her cross-hairs, she takes a deep breath and her hands become steady - and she knows that she will not miss.


	4. Sloth

A/N: thank you for the fabulous reviews guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one! yeah, i thought i would do a character that's a little outside of the box. same rules apply as always. have a certain character you want done? drop me a review. :D

* * *

**Sloth -**

Even in death, she remembers them. Those two brave boys that nearly died to create her; nearly died to try and save someone they loved.

One with firebrand eyes and hair gold as the sun.

One with a heart stronger than steel and a love that will never fail.

She can remember them and, sometimes, she can remember their names. They come to her in dreams mostly - dreams where they are young, free, laughing, only to be enveloped in blood, pain, terror.

When she remembers them, she's afraid for them.

When she wakes up, she's left wondering why she's crying.


	5. Barry the Chopper

A/N: thank you for all of the lovely reviews, m'reviewers! it really made my day to know that these things are actually enjoyed. i'm running out of ideas fast, however, so any character-ideas would be great. i will also do pairing drabbles, if anyone wants to make a request. :D

* * *

**Barry the Chopper - **

Sometimes, he wishes they hadn't failed that day. Back when the military first caught him, and he was scheduled to be executed. The soldiers, they didn't know. About the change in plans, that is. They thought they were to kill him that day.

Honestly, he was ready to die. To just move on, to where ever it was that he would be sent. Above or below.

Instead, they faked his executation. They sent him away, to some place dark and dank and dirty. A place that was worse then Hell.

And here? Here, in this God-awful place? He can't die.


	6. Maes Hughes

A/N: thank you for the amazing reviews, everyone! i'm so glad that you enjoy reading these drabbles, guys. it makes me feel awesome to hear that these are liked.

as always, the same rules apply. you want to see a certain character written? let me know in a review. you want me to write for a certain pairing? tell me in a review. hell, i'll even take them through PM's if that's how you want to give them to me!

* * *

**Maes Hughes** -

If he dies, he'll die trying. He'll die smiling. He'll die after having lived a full life. It may not be a quick death or a painless one, it may not be of old age or of disease, but it will not be a death he regrets. No matter who does it or when or how.

Maes has loved his family and they will be safe - forever looked after by his fellow officers. They'll miss him, yes, but they will also be able to move on.

And, if it means helping those three lost boys, then it'll be worth it.


	7. Kain Fuery

A/N: as always, i'm more than happy to do drabble-requests. just let me know who you want done in a review and i'll see what i can do, 'kay? i'm always eager to hear from my readers, even if it isn't a request!

* * *

**Kain Fuery - **

He cannot fight, but he'll protect. Every day, without fail. No matter the risks on his own life, his own health, his dreams. For them, the men and women he has come to consider his family, he will drop it all in an instant. Maybe not on the battlefield, but in other places.

In a gentle smile or a reassuring pat on the shoulder, a night passed without sleeping so he can watch the rise and fall of his comrades chest, a risk taken just to keep them safe.

He isn't a fighter, no, but he can be a saviour.


	8. Izumi Curtis

A/N: yep, a double update. and, this time around, i'm not even going to give you all the rules for requests. you've read, what, seven chapters of this? i'm sure you know them by now.

* * *

**Izumi Curtis** -

She'll never let herself forget about the mistake that she made. When she was young and desperate, willing to anything and everything for her family. To _give_ all that she had, just so her baby boy would have a real chance at life.

She was foolish, or so she believes now, to think that there would ever be anything important enough to trade.

Because nothing in this world's enough to equal ones life, and even the love for her child was not enough to bring him back.

It was only enough to doom them both to a life of torment.


	9. Jean Havok

A/N: this is a very special chapter, as it is my first requested character. the request was done by Voldy Is My Homie and, hopefully, i ahve done them proud.

* * *

Love hurts, but it is real. This is something that Jean tells himself, time and time again, after a date gone wrong. When he wonders into his empty apartment and looks around, alone save for the endless paper-work.

The others laugh at him. Call him a 'player' and a 'fool'. They don't understand why he does it.

His team-mates...They all have someone. Family, friends, even a lover. Jean? He has no one. No family. No friends outside of work. Certainly no one to come home to each night.

And he doesn't want to die alone.

So he keeps trying.


	10. Rose

**A/N: **okay, so here's the next chapter! as always, i take requests for characters and live off of reviews!

* * *

**Rose** -

Liore is no longer just a city to her, it is a home. A place unlike any other - one that, though facing constant hardships, remains beautiful and sun-kissed. It is a simple place and, for a while after meeting the two Elric's, so is her life. Simple. Easy. Never dangerous, never a daring feat.

Then the Drachman's invade.

And Rose must make a decision - does she run, try to survive? Or does she stand on her own, fighting with all that she has?

The answer is just as simple as her life has been.

She will die for her people.


	11. Trisha Elric

A/N: So, here's my next update! This one, obviously, is on Trisha Elric. And, as always, I am still taking requests over who else I should do drabbles on. So, feel free to leave a review!

* * *

**Trisha Elric** -

She tried her best to smile for her sons. Every day, when the dawn broke through the bleak of night, she roused them with a gentle hug and soothing words. Brushed hair from faces and left a kiss on each forehead, claming any worries that the night may have produced. Led them downstairs and helped them start the day...Always with a smile.

Even when it rained.

Even when it stormed.

Trisha did her best to smile. Because she knew that if she didn't, there would never be a chance of happyness in her home. There would never be warmth.


	12. Martel

**A/N: Remember people, I take requests!**

* * *

**Martel **-

She will never forgive the military for what they did to her. What she had to live through - it will haunt her forever, constantly lurking in the back of her mind, constantly waiting to come to the front and achieve vengence.41

In that cage they shoved her into, where she was poked and prodded and _tortured_, treated as nothing more then dirt beneath and alchemists shoe. As though she had _asked_ to be created. As though she had a _choice_ in the matter.83

She didn't have a choice then. But now? She does. And Martel's choice is that of revenge.


End file.
